infinitas_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Muir
General Muir is known as the leader and founder of Saber and the man who created the Democratic Government of Marsilion as well as the Marsilion Armed Forces. Though in popular culture he is often considered a veteran and a war hero, the vast amount of tales about him are false. Muir had little if any combat training beyond what he gathered in various unplanned migrations offworld, and is by his own admission a lucky child of experience. His first military action was during the events of the August Rebellion, where he became involved as a civilian in order to rescue hostages, one of which was his significant other and wife-to-be. Combat records from this time are extremely spotty, but his personal kill count is estimated at 20 to 30 enemy combatants, with his eight-man unit of other civilian volunteers claiming a significant number themselves. He is largely credited by Guard witnesses as a large part of the offensive operation that rescued the hostages, although he refused to ever be interviewed about his actions, and so many of his activities within the city are shrouded in mystery. Returning to civilian life afterwards despite his misgivings about the Trade Union government, things were quiet, until the Second Infinitas War could be smelt upon the horizon. Though initially he simply wanted to settle down despite the impending war, he grew increasingly concerned about the oppression of the brougeoise and the fate of the town if it carried on as it was, and so he formed the group that was later known as Saber as a preventative measure. He was largely responsible for the organization's activities despite it's sometimes decentralized nature and it's constant power struggles. He led from the front in the Battle of Marsilion and imposed order once it was over, rapidly assembling a provisional government in order to minimize how vulnerable the decapitated city was. Standing at the head of the newly-minted Marsilion Armed Forces, Daniel initially attempted to pass the important duty of General off to more experienced officers below him who were far older and more experienced than he was, but all refused - Muir was an important symbol of the rebellion, and so they insisted that he remain in position for the time being, at least until the new government was fully operational. Despite feeling as though he was in over his head, he adapted quickly to the new role and moulded the new armed forces into a competent force, at which point he stepped down, finally retiring. He now owns a farm and lives a quiet life with his wife, although he retains ties to the MAF, and even now, occasionally serves as an advisor. Dossier MARSILION ARMED FORCES PERSONNEL DOSSIER Name: Daniel Thomas Muir Rank: General of the Army Serial Number: 0000000026 Occupational Specialty: High Command Current Assignment: RETIRED Age: 26 Sex: Male Birth: Offworld (Specify date if onworld) Enlistment Date: 01/25/84 (Founding Day) (M/D/Y) Hand: Right Morphology: Humanoid (Type A), carbon based Blood Type: O+, hemoglobin Special Needs: None Paranormal abilities: None Decorations: Founding Bar, 3x Wound Medal, Sharpshooter's Pin Founder and former commander of the Marsilion Armed Forces. Category:Characters